William Regal/Event history
The following is a collection of events that William Regal has participated in. 1998 *June 29, 1998: William Regal def. Droz *Survivor Series 1998: William Regal vs. X-Pac ends in a double countout 2000 *February 2000: Hacksaw Jim Duggan def. William Regal © in a Career vs. Career Match for the WCW Television Championship 2001 *March 19 - WWF Raw at the Pepsi Center in Albany, NY: William Regal, Chris Benoit & Kurt Angle defeated WWF Champion The Rock & WWF Intercontinental Champion Chris Jericho when Regal pinned Jericho after hitting him with the belt *April 3 - WWF Smackdown at the Myriad in Oklahoma City: William Regal & Kurt Angle beat Chris Benoit in a handicap match when Benoit tapped to both men *April 9 - WWF Raw at the Fleet Center in Boston: Chris Jericho and Chris Benoit fought to a no-contest when they both attacked special guest referee William Regal *April 10 - WWF Smackdown in Philadelphia: Kurt Angle, William Regal, Edge & Christian defeated Chris Jericho & Chris Benoit when Angle pinned Jericho after an Olympic Slam *April 16 - WWF Raw in Knoxville, TN: Chris Benoit defeated William Regal by submission *April 23 - WWF Raw at the Pepsi Center in Denver: Chris Jericho & Chris Benoit defeated William Regal & Kurt Angle in a submission match when Regal tapped to Benoit *April 24 - WWF Smackdown at the Pepsi Center in Denver: William Regal & Kurt Angle beat Chris Jericho & Chris Benoit in a Dutchess of Queensbury Rules match when Jericho tapped to both men 2002 *Royal Rumble 2002: William Regal def. Edge © to win the WWF Intercontinental Championship *No Way Out 2002: William Regal © def. Edge in a Brass Knuckles On A Pole Match to retain the WWF Intercontinental Championship *WrestleMania X8: Rob Van Dam def. William Regal © to win the WWF Intercontinental Championship *Bubba Ray Dudley & D-Von Dudley def. William Regal & Lance Storm © to win World Tag Team Championship 2003 *February 3 - WWE Raw in Washington, DC: WWE Tag Team Champions William Regal & Lance Storm defeated Booker T & Goldust to retain the titles when Storm pinned Goldust. Booker T and Goldust split up as a tag team after the match in accordance with a pre-match stipulation in they did not win. 2004 *November 15, 2004: William Regal & Eugene def. Sylvain Grenier & Rob Conway © to win the World Tag Team Championship 2005 *New Year's Revolution 2005: William Regal & Eugene © def. Christian & Tyson Tomko to retain the World Tag Team Championship *February 4, 2005: William Regal & Tajiri def. Sylvain Grenier & Rob Conway © to win the World Tag Team Championship *July 16, 2005: Chris Benoit def. William Regal in a Chain Wrestling Match *Armageddon 2005: Bobby Lashley def. William Regal & Paul Burchill in a Handicap Match 2006 *No Way Out 2006: Chris Benoit def. William Regal *Armageddon 2006: Paul London & Brian Kendrick © def. William Regal & Dave Taylor, John Morrison & Joey Mercury, and Jeff Hardy & Matt Hardy in a Fatal-Four Way Ladder Match for the WWE Tag Team Championship 2007 *August 6, 2007: William Regal wins an over-the-top battle royal to become the new Raw General Manager 2008 *April 21, 2008: William Regal def. CM Punk to become the 2008 King Of The Ring *July 28, 2008: CM Punk def. William Regal *November 3 - WWE Raw from the St. Pete Times Forum in Tampa: William Regal wins an over-the-top battle royal to face Santino Marella for the WWE Intercontinental Championship *November 10, 2008: William Regal def. Santino Marella © to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship *January 5, 2009: CM Punk def. William Regal © by DQ, so William Regal retained the WWE Intercontinental Championship 2009 *January 12, 2009: William Regal © def. CM Punk by DQ, so William Regal retained the WWE Intercontinental Championship *January 19, 2009: CM Punk def. William Regal © in a No Disqualification Match to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship *Extreme Rules 2009: Kofi Kingston © def. William Regal, Matt Hardy, and MVP to retain the WWE United States Championship *June 30, 2009: William Regal & Vladimir Kozlov def. Christian & Tommy Dreamer *August 11, 2009: William Regal def. Tommy Dreamer to become the #1 contender for the ECW Championship *August 18, 2009: William Regal & Vladimir Kozlov def. Ezekiel Jackson & Christian *SummerSlam 2009: Christian © def. William Regal to retain the ECW Championship *WWE Breaking Point 2009: Christian © def. William Regal to retain the ECW Championship *November 10, 2009: Christian © def. William Regal to retain the ECW Championship 2010 *February 25, 2010: William Regal & Jack Swagger def. Chris Masters & Santino Marella *March 2, 2010: Matt Hardy & Justin Gabriel def. William Regal & Skip Sheffield *March 5, 2010: Evan Bourne def. William Regal *March 8, 2010: Evan Bourne def. WIlliam Regal to qualify for the Money In The Bank Ladder match at WrestleMania XXVI *March 30, 2010: R-Truth, Matt Hardy, CM Punk, & Wade Barrett def. William Regal, Christian, The Miz, and Carlito *April 13, 2010: William Regal def. Daniel Bryan *May 3, 2010: Tyson Kidd & David Hart Smith def. William Regal & Vladimir Kozlov 2011 *October 23 - Florida Championship Wrestling at the FCW Arena in Tampa: William Regal defated Dean Ambrose External links *Darren Matthews Profile on Pro Fight DB Category:Wrestler event history